She's back form the dead
by csifan19
Summary: Not gonna give anything away, you'll have to read it to find out what it is about! This is my first fanfic! E/C hiphuggers. Please R&R, dont mind how hursh it is as long as its the truth! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

She's back from the dead

Rachel's POV

So here I stand outside Miami Dade Police station looking at the doors. They said she worked here, I don't remember her working here, but then again I don't remember a lot when it comes to her. I took those first few steps towards the door, my friend told me it would get easier the nearer I got but she was wrong, it got harder. I finally stepped out of the elevator, tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind my ear and braced myself. I couldn't see her, maybe she was busy. I walked up to the front desk and asked if the lady behind the desk if she knew her. She said she did and that she was out on the field at the moment. She asked if I wanted her to call her for me but I said no. She asked my name, at least I think that's what she said, I couldn't hear her I had too much on my mind. I wondered off to look around, I heard a familiar voice behind me. I quickly looked around and took cover. It was her, she had come back after collecting her evidence. Who was that standing next to her? A tall, dark and handsome Cuban guy stood there listening to every word she said. A piece of hair fell on her face, he extended his arm and pushed it back behind her ear. She blushed ever so slightly but I could still see it and he must have to because he began to laugh. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to leave. I had a feeling it was also time for me to go but I couldn't go back down the elevator she'd see me. I decided to take a walk. I turned and left.

Eric's POV

After I brushed Calleigh's hair behind her ear she began to blush, I told her I had to go and process some evidence. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned to go and that's when I saw her. From the back she looked like Calleigh but I knew it couldn't be because Calleigh was standing next to me. I stood there for a moment trying to process what I had just seen, if I had seen anything, it could just be my mind playing tricks on me again. I felt a warm feeling come over my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Calleigh looking at me with her sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered ever so slightly but it still sent shivers down my spin.

"Yea." It was all I could mumble. I followed what I thought I had saw to see if it was real.

Calleigh's POV

He turned to leave but froze mid step. He was staring at nothing, just a wall. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me, he had a shocked look on his face, like he had just seen a ghost. I asked him if he was okay, he just replied yes and walked away. I watched him walked away, it looked as if he was walking to ballistics. He said he needed to process evidence, any ballistics evidence he had he would have given to me straight away. And anyway I had all the ballistics evidence from the scene. I was about to go see what was wrong when I heard my name be called.

"Hey Calleigh are you alright?" I turned to see Horatio staring at me.

"Hey H, yea I'm fine. I think it's Eric we should worry about!" I turned back to face where Eric was.

"Why's that?" Horatio had a look of concern.

"I don't know, but I do know something's wrong." My eyes are fixed on the wall he was once staring at.

Rachel's POV.

I walked away hopefully before either of them saw me. I walked past a room, stopped, turned back and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a room full of all types of firearms. I walked in looking around in amazement. I had never seen so many guns in one place before. I slowly stepped back to leave again and bumped into someone. I spun round, thinking it was her, but it wasn't it was the Cuban guy that was talking to her.

"Hi." I smiled and started to play with my hair.

"Who are you?" He asked me straight up.

"My name is Rachel!" I extended my hand for him to shake. He took it and said, "Hi, I'm Eric Delko."

"Okay, well I've gotta go, got things to do." I took one last look at him and could see her in the corner of my eye and went the long way round to the elevator.

Eric's POV

Well that was strange. I turned as she left and saw Calleigh coming towards me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked a little more concerned than before.

"Yea I'm fine. I promise." I tried not to make eye contact, I knew Calleigh could see right through me.

"What do you keep looking at?" She said as she tried to follow my gaze.

"It's just some girl that was here!" I looked around to see her peering over my shoulder. "She's gone now so it doesn't matter."

Calleigh smiled at me as she held on to my shoulder to stop herself falling over. She lowered herself down until her heels touched the floor. I couldn't help but fall into her emerald green eyes that sparkled brighter than the stars at night. I saw her lips move but I didn't hear any sound until I snapped out of my daze.

"Eric? Are you listening to me?" She seemed angry. What could I do? If I told her yes she would want to know what she just said, and if I said no she would be upset that I wasn't listening. There was only one thing to do!

"Sorry I was too busy looking into your eyes!" As I said that a small smile started to spread across her face. She cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. "Well…I…um…I said I need my lab back to process the bullets." I couldn't believe I actually made Calleigh stutter.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair!" I left leaving Calleigh smiling.

Calleigh's POV

Oh my god, I can't believe Eric was staring into my eyes. He always makes things better with just a smile. I set the evidence down on the counter and looked down at my hip and noticed my cell phone was missing. I must have left it in the hummer. I turned back out of the firearms lab and back down to the parking lot where the hummers where kept. I looked through the window and could see my cell phone on the drivers seat. As I took the keys out of my pocket I dropped them on the floor, and when I stood up someone had a red light on me.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Bye bye Blondie." Came the voice. A shot was fired but I wasn't hit. I was lying on the floor, someone had saved me.

Rachel's POV

I got off the elevator and for some reason I was just hanging around in the parking lot. I couldn't go yet I hadn't seen her or spoken to her, it wouldn't be right if I just took off without talking to her. I heard a noise, sounded like someone dropped something, keys maybe. Then I heard her voice, she seemed nervous. I could see her, she wasn't that far away but she didn't turn her head and she couldn't see me. I heard another voice a man's voice, he had a red light pointing at her head and was going to shot her. Without thinking I leapt over to her knocking her to the ground before he pulled the trigger. She was okay, at least I think so, I was okay, didn't feel hurt other than I had landed on my hand. I slowly got up to come face to face with her. She looked up at me and was shocked to see me. I don't blame her really. I stood up and left.

Calleigh's POV

I wasn't hurt, had a sore head but I was fine. I went to thank whoever it was that saved me and when my eyes focused I saw her. I hadn't seen her in ten years. Her hair was more vibrant than ever before. Much longer. Platinum blonde, like mine Her eyes were emerald green, like mine. She didn't say anything, just got up and left. Was it really her? Had she really been there or had I dreamt it all? They had told me she died. Massive amount of blood loss they said, no way she survived. I walked back into the lab, left my phone down in the hummer. I felt like I was a zombie the way I was walking. I finally reached firearms and thought no one had noticed me but Eric had. I fell down in the closest chair. Eric walked over to me and knelt down so his eye line was inline with mine.

Eric's POV

She walked back into the lab, she said she was only going to grab her cell out the hummer but she looked like she'd seen a ghost. I followed her to firearms where she sat down in the closest chair, I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her so I could see her eyes. I took a hold of her hand and rubbed the tops of her fingers with my thumb. She was leaning forward resting her head on her right hand and shaking it slowly.

"Calleigh, is everything alright?" With my left hand I rubbed my finger up and down her right forearm.

She let her right hand slip into my left hand and I could see tears had made their way down her precious cheeks. I took my hand away from hers for a moment to wipe them away.

"They said she was dead!" She looked into my eyes and I could see more tears forming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric had never seen Calleigh cry like that before. Yea he had seen her cry, once, but not like this. It broke his heart into a million pieces. He moved his hand up to her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and in return she squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe she's still alive!" It was all she could say.

"Who's still alive?" Eric kept asking over and over.

"They told me she had died, lost a lot of blood. They told me I shouldn't go looking for her." More tears came to her eyes and rolled down her face. "She was only seven years old!"

Eric could see this was really upsetting and tried to convince Calleigh to go home but she kept refusing, kept telling him she had to work, keep her mind off of her.

Meanwhile Rachel was walking down the street about a block away from the crime lab. She was thinking about Michael and what he had said to her before she left. _Why didn__'__t she come looking for me? Does it mean she never loved me, never wanted me? No, I know she loved me. She used to tell me every night! So why didn__'__t she look for me? _Questions were racing through her mind. Michael had told her everything about Calleigh, about how after a few weeks she gave up looking. How he had gotten away with it! She sat on a bench thinking about the other day!

"_What is wrong with you today Mike! You__'__re usually so happy when I make waffles!__"__ Rachel walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He told her when she was little that he wasn__'__t her father, that he only looked after her because her mom couldn__'__t, but nevertheless she treated him like a dad._

"_Sorry honey, I__'__m just daydreaming.__"__ He gave her a fake smile._

"_Well you need to be happy by six coz aunt Laura is coming over.__"__ Rachel bounced back over to the waffle maker._

"_I haven__'__t forgotten don__'__t worry!__"__ Michael looked down at his breakfast and sighed. __"__Rachel there__'__s something I need to tell you!__"_

"_Can it wait, I__'__m very busy!__"__ She was rushing around the kitchen trying to clean up and make herself some breakfast._

"_No it can__'__t. I__'__m gonna tell you whether or not you__'__re listening.__"__ He took a deep breath and told her the horrible truth. __"__Your mom never asked me to look after you! I took you from your bedroom one night and was instructed to kill you!__"__ He looked over to where Rachel was standing and when she didn__'__t move he continued, __"__She tried to look for you but gave up after a few weeks. I watched her for a month, she threw a funeral for you and everything. She must have loved you a lot. Anyway when it came time to kill you I couldn__'__t do it! I planted some blood at your house the night I took you to make it look like I had but I couldn__'__t do it.__"__ He waited for her to get angry and scream at him but she just stood there and after a while continued what she was doing without saying another word._

She sat back on the bench and allowed her head to fall backwards. _How could he have done this? _She didn't notice when a guy sat down next to her. He had asked her if he could sit there but she was in a deep trance and didn't hear him.

"Hello! Anyone home?" She looked up to see a smiling face.

"Oh, hi Tony!" She rested her head back down.

"Is that all I get? A simple hi!" He laughed. "What has a boyfriend got to do to get a kiss from his beautiful girlfriend?"

She didn't say anything, she just leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calleigh was working on a revolver from a double shooting case when Ryan walked into ballistics. He decided to wait until she had finished. When she put the gun down on the side and took off the protective goggles and earphones and placed next to it. She turned around and almost had a heart attack. "God Ryan you scared me! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yea, you forgot to sign the release form for the Colt Python 4!" Ryan was shaking as he handed her the file. He had over heard Eric talking to Horatio that Calleigh was upset and he didn't want to be the one that makes her worse and gets his head blown off. He had seen how many firearms she kept behind the door.

"Oh, sorry, I've had something on my mind today but it doesn't matter." Calleigh took the file out of his hand and quickly signed it and gave it back. "Was there anything else?"

"No!" Ryan quickly turned on his heels and left.

As he went to give Horatio the file back he bumped into Eric who was going to check on Calleigh.

"Hey Wolfe. Have you just been to see Cal?" Eric asked.

"Yea. Why?" Ryan seemed puzzled.

"Just asking. How is she?" Eric was moving ever so slowly towards ballistics as he was talking.

"She seems okay but you know how Calleigh is, she never lets anyone know what she is thinking about!"

"Okay, thanks Wolfe!" Eric turned and continued the rest of the way to the lab where she worked.

When he got there she had pulled a chair up to the desk and was resting her head in her hands. Eric walked up slowly behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders and his chin on top of her head. He could smell her shampoo, vanilla extract. He stroked his hands up and down her arms as he kissed the top of her head. "You should go home and rest!" He said gently.

"I can't." She sat back in her chair and held on to Eric's hands.

"I know but it is started to affect your work! You're just sitting here thinking about it." Eric turned his palms upwards and held on to her hands.

She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "If I go home I'll be on my own and I'll get even worse!"

"Well fine then I'll stay with you!" Calleigh was shocked by this and quickly turned her head to face him. "I'm sure H wont mind!"

"But…" Calleigh was cut of by Eric.

"No buts. You've got to go home but you wont go alone so I'm gonna go with you." Eric insisted.

"Okay!" Calleigh whispered ever so quietly Eric just about heard her.

"I'm gonna go tell H that I'm taking you home." Eric left ballistics and went to speak to Horatio.

"I'll go and wait in the car!" She called after him. She gathered her things, except her cell, that was still in the hummer. She picked up the hummer keys, she was gonna return them tomorrow, and went to the elevator to go to the car park. As the doors opened she got a big surprise.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Tony wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"It's not that simple honey. I haven't seen my mom in ten years, how am I suppose to start a conversation?" Rachel snuggled into his arms.

"How about saying hi! That's always a good start. And maybe you could tell her how much you've missed her!" Tony had a point, she couldn't run away from this, she missed her mom so much. When she was little she used to sit by the front door waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. But she never did.

"I suppose you're right!" Rachel stood up kissed Tony and went back to the lab. She called for the elevator and waited and waited. Even when she was in the elevator it felt like a life time to get to the floor. When the doors opened she came face to face with Calleigh. "Hey."

"Hey!" A small smile came over Calleigh's face. She decided to get in the elevator with Rachel.

"Why did you stop looking for me?" Rachel just had to ask.

"I never wanted to, your father insisted you were dead and there would be no point. I thought about you everyday." Calleigh's smile soon disappeared and was replaced by sadness.

Rachel looked down and tears began to form in her eyes. Calleigh didn't know what to do. She wanted to hold her daughter so badly but she thought she'd be moving to fast. Rachel looked up and Calleigh couldn't hold back anymore she held out her arms and Rachel ran into them. They held on so tightly to each other, never wanting to let go ever again. The doors to the elevator had opened again and there stood Eric. Calleigh looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Eric, this is Rachel, she's my daughter!"

"She's your daughter! That explains why I thought it was you earlier!"

Rachel laughed as she wiped away a few tears. "Hey how's it going?"

"Not too bad. I was just about to take Calleigh back to hers!" Eric quickly stopped the doors from closing.

"Do you want to come with us? I'll make you some coco. With little marshmallows!" Calleigh was stroking Rachel's hair and looking at her with big sad eyes.

"Why not!" Rachel wrapped her arm around her mom. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too honey!" Calleigh hugged Rachel again and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

They got back to Calleigh's condo and sat around the lounge talking about past times. Rachel was leaning against Calleigh who was leaning against the arm of her sofa. She had one arm around Rachel and one holding her cup. Eric was sitting in one of the armchairs facing them, not saying anything, just listening to them talk. He smiled, he always thought Calleigh would make a great mom, and he was right. Even though it had been ten years they acted as if they were never apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You wouldn't believe how scared I was when I didn't see you in your bed that night. It felt like my heart had just stopped beating." Calleigh's smile started to disappear as she remembered the night her daughter was taken from her. Calleigh was a very young mom, she was only eighteen when she had Rachel and somehow she still managed to become a CSI. Her parents help her out a lot when it came to looking after her and so did her brothers.

"I really thought you were gonna come and get me. Michael told me he was looking after me for a while. I would sit by the door waiting for you, but you never came." Rachel held back a tear. Eric noticed she was just like Calleigh, she had her hair, her eyes, her smile and her stubbornness especially when it came to her emotions.

"So for the whole day you would sit by the door!" Calleigh questioned. Rachel replied with a small nod. "What did you do when you went to sleep?"

"I was falling asleep by the door and waking up in a bed! Michael said he would carry me to his room then go back down to the sofa and sleep there. The guest bedroom hadn't been done." Rachel was slowly nodding and looked down at her coco. "So, how long have you and Eric been dating?"

When Eric heard his name he quickly came out of his daydream. "Um, Eric and I aren't dating." Calleigh said looking from Rachel to Eric and back to Rachel.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed coz you know, you seem like a couple and you seem happy together." Rachel became slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry honey, you wouldn't believe how many people say we look like a couple." Calleigh had a huge smile on her face. "Eric and I are best friends, we always have a good time together. Don't we Eric?"

"Yes. Whenever Calleigh's around I feel I don't need to worry." Eric smiled shyly at Calleigh who was trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Yea, me too!" Calleigh watched as Rachel looked back and forth from her and Eric. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just think…" Rachel trailed off, did she really want to go down that road.

"Think what?" Calleigh was being persistent.

"I just think…that…maybe…" Rachel was finding it hard to find the right words. She looked into her mother's gaze and she knew she'd never give up until she told her the truth. "Maybe…I should go to bed. Night!"

Rachel tried to leave but Calleigh grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you were thinking!"

"I think you and Eric should be a couple. Okay goodnight I'll see ya'll in the morning." Rachel quickly left before Calleigh had a chance to reply.

Eric was sitting there smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Calleigh gave him a dangerous look.

"Nothing!" He said quickly taking a sip of his once hot coco. He spat it back out when he realised it had gone ice cold. "It's gone cold." He explained as Calleigh was still looking at him. He got up and put his cup in the sink and came back into the lounge to get Calleigh and Rachel's cups. As he was washing them up Calleigh quietly stood at the door watching him. A smile crept over her face as she realised how good he was to her. _Maybe Rachel is right. _She thought to herself. She began to bite her bottom lip as she fantasized about Eric.

How she had longed to run over to him and kiss him all over. But she managed to control herself. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard Eric's voice. "Cal, are you alright?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about some stuff." Calleigh tried to shake the image of a half naked Delko from her head. _He's standing very close. I wish I could tell him how I feel._

He could feel his heartbeat fasten and he started to breath deeper. He just wanted to kiss her right there and then. Unfortunately he had to fight the urge, for one there was no inter office relationships and another he didn't want to ruin their friendship. _I love you Calleigh. _He kept thinking over and over again but the words never seemed to make it out of his mouth.

She could feel his breath on her face, it felt warm. She placed a hand on his chest not sure of what she was going to do. She wanted to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him towards her. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do when she felt his hand snake around her back and pull her close to him.

He was sure she'd pull away but she didn't, she just fell into his chest and rested her forehead on him. He lightly kissed the top of her head, he could still smell the lasting scent of her shampoo. He weaved his fingers through her hair and held her closer to him. He didn't want to let her go and she didn't want to leave. Ever.

She finally looked up and whispered his name ever so quietly just like she had done when he pulled the glass from her finger when they were working on a case together.

Eric couldn't stop himself, she was so beautiful, he just had to. Had to let her know how he felt about her. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away he begun to apologize but she just put her finger on his lips and kissed him again. This time there was a little more passion. The only time they pulled away was for air.

When they stopped Calleigh had both hands just below his neck and he had both his hands on the bottom of her back.

"I love you Calleigh." He finally said those three words that he has wanted to say since the day he met her.

Her heart skipped a beat, she had been waiting for him to say that for, what felt like a lifetime. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him again.

Eric lifted Calleigh up and carried her off to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He slipped his hand up her top and round to her back. He could feel her unbutton his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He pulled his hand back out from under her top and took his shirt off. He moved his lips down her jaw line, then her neck. He broke it off to slide her top over her head and replaced his lips on new uncovered skin. Pretty soon their cloths were all over the bedroom floor and they were making love. When they had fallen asleep Calleigh was wrapped up in Eric's strong, comforting arms.

When she woke the next morning she could hear laughing. She got up, throw on a bathrobe and walked into the kitchen where she found Rachel talking on her cell phone.

"Yea, okay. I'll see you in about half an hour. I have other things I need to do. Okay honey bye. Yea I love you too. Bye." Rachel hang up, spun around and almost had a heart attack. "Oh my god mom, I didn't even hear you wake up."

"Who were you talking to?" Calleigh made herself a cup of coffee.

"A friend." Rachel just nodded and looked at her watch. "I've gotta go. Gotta sort some stuff out. I'll see you later." Rachel gave Calleigh a kiss on the cheek and headed for the front door.

"Okay, be careful. I don't want to lose you again!" Calleigh smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You'd rather lose your cloths wouldn't you." Calleigh looked shocked at this statement and walked towards Rachel who quickly opened the door and ran out giggling.

"What was that?" A half naked Eric said as he emerged from her bedroom. He had quickly put his boxers on before he came out.

"That was Rachel's father's side appearing." Calleigh couldn't help but let a smile come over her face.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who is Rachel's father?" Eric snaked one of his hands around her back and the other in her hair.

"That isn't important." Calleigh gave him a kiss before she went to get ready for work.

They had got to work five minutes late due to a few interruptions from a certain Cuban guy not being able to keep his hands off a certain Southern beauty. "Sorry we're late H." Calleigh said as she strolled into the break room.

"That's okay. It's a little quiet this morning so I gave the only case we have so far to Natalia and Ryan." Horatio looked at Calleigh with one of his concerned looks. "I thought you were going to take the day off Calleigh!"

"I was but that was because of this thing and now it's sorted itself out." Calleigh gave one of her smiles, the one that told people to mind their own business or she'll shoot them.

"As long as you feel you can work." Horatio smiled knowing Calleigh was fine.

"Hey!" Rachel appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Calleigh started to sound worried.

"Um, could I borrow twenty dollars please?" Rachel asked.

"Yea sure. But why do you want to borrow twenty dollars?"

"Well my friend has asked me to go to the cinema and I need to borrow twenty dollars. I'll pay you back. Promise." Calleigh handed Rachel the money and gave her another hug and kiss.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Gives me plenty to do then!" Rachel laughed slightly and ran out the break room before Calleigh had time to react.

As she headed towards the elevator she saw him, standing there talking to a guy in a police uniform. He seemed to be talking about a murder case he was working on. She smiled, ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and shouted, "Daddy!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So I'm ending it on a cliff-hanger! If ya'll want to find out who Rachel's father is then ya'll just have to wait until my next story! Let me know what ya'll think. Thank you to the reviews I have already gotten, glad ya'll liked it.**


End file.
